


Spooky

by Estefany



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefany/pseuds/Estefany
Summary: All blank wants in life is be as intimidating as his dad's. Dark finds it flattering, Anti thinks is adorably pathetic. Both will try their best to help him on his Halloween/official introduction video.Or: Dark and Anti being an old married couple while blank is their only child trying his best to make them proud
Relationships: Darkiplier/Antisepticeye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> I really rushed this to post on Halloween lmao, hope you like it.   
> This was inspired by a comment on 'April Goofs' con Crankgameplays channel

"Dang it" he threw the phone to the bed (then panicked until checking it wasn't broken), crossed his arms above his chest and pouted sitting on the puff couch in a corner of his room while mumbling 

"Blank?" he heard three knocs on his door, but didn't bother to answer "Blank, we're respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting our dominance as your fathers by coming in anyway" the door- the whole room, actually, glitched in red, blue and green images before the two demons appeared inside, one sitting on the bed, the other standing in the middle of the place with his typical stoic face "Sorry for interrupting, but we noticed you were quite distressed earlier" 

"Hey, wassup with the low face?" Anti grinned at him as he looked for the phone at his side

"Nothing..." 

"Blank, you know you can talk to us, right?" slowly, Dark walked towards him. The young being changed his gaze from the floor to Dark to the floor again before invoking the phone to his hand, replaying for them without a word the video that had ruined his day. 

He tried to make an small appearance, since Ethan was playing an old horror game for the spooky season. At the end, he took over, talking about how he had been forgotten, how he'd now make himself known and how he... He tripped on his feet, falling right at the end of the video. On the comments, the viewers were either laughing, making memes or pitying 'the smol bean' talking about how much they wanted to hug him

"I goofed it again! They're calling me cute! _Cute!_ I'm not cute! I'm scary!"

" _Sure..._ " Dark tried so hard to not agree with his husband 

"Ugh, I'll never be as good as you guys! " he curved on the place, making him look even smaller as he sinkied in the puff, his face covered by his pale hands

"Don't say that. You're on a good path, really, you just need more... Practice"

"What Tha hell with those glitches, tho?" Dark snapped his head to him "What? How do you want want him to improve if we don't tell him what he's doing wrong?"

"Maybe I should just quit it..."

"Wow, huldup. No body's telling you to quit" 

"But was even is the point?" 

"Look, you aren't the best, sure, but you're new at this. Dark and I didn't become the Kings on one appearance. I mean, have you seen his first official video?" 

"Wow, no need to go there"

"Just saying, that eyeline-"

"It was phase, OK?" the 'Relaxing' video was quite a sensitive topic, but at least it managed a giggle out of Blank, and that made all the embarrassment in the world worth it

"Yeah, I know, but... I, uh, I wanted to make a Halloween video, but I'm not sure that's worth it if I screw up" 

"Well... what about we help you?"

"No! I want it to my video! If you're there, everyone will only be scared of you"

"Oh, no darling, it will be your video and _yours_ only. But we could lend you a hand with the more, er, technical side of it(?"

"Really?" Even in those pitch black sockets, an spark of hope lighted up. Dark sent a death glare to Anti. An unnecessary precaution, but the glitch still gulped 

"Yeah, why not? With the best of evil egos- and Dark, I guess- you can make something good"

"Thanks! " It took physical effort of both of them to not coo at him

* * *

"So? What do you think?"

"Well..."

Blank had made an script for the whole video. Not the final product at all, he knew that, but he did it by himself and was so proud of it that he didn't wait to go to their bedroom and show it to them. At last, the scrip was... 

"It could have some improvements"

"Where's the death? The blood?"

"Not everything needs blood, Anti. Words can be just, if not more effective"

"I wasn't really sure what violence I could do, anyway. Anxiety can only do so much"

"Then make Ethan do the hard work! Anxiety can be a real bad bitch, I would know"

"Or, you could show how bad you are by messing with his mind. Make it look like you aren't even trying while he slowly descends into dispair and hopelessness, making him wonder if life is really worth it-"

"Less talking, more acting! He needs a strong introduction! What better for that than a good ol shot in the head? Or maybe some stabbing, that always-"

"He needs an introduction, not mindless violence. We don't want him to become Wilford 2.0"

"Then what do you want him to do? Talk him to death? He'll be a laughing stock!" 

"Have you even seen my videos?!" 

"Have you seen mine?!" 

Starting to raise their voice, glitches taking over the area, and one minor mockery away from getting physical (if in a violent or sexual way, they weren't sure) they didn't notice when Blank stared to head out until he apologized on the door frame

"I- I'll just go ask The Host"

"Uh? Blank, wait-!" but the boy already closed the door. Dark stopped Anti from following him or trying to kill the host for thinking he'd be better teaching their son than them (even after that, The Host had to insist to him that he'd never do that and Blank just didn't want to feel awkward). Once he was let free again, the virus sighted in defeat

"We fucked up up again, didn't we?" 

* * *

After arguments, talking lessons, Unus and Annus almost kidnapping Blank just for Anti to kill them for th 69th time and Wilford doing meta tomfuckery in order to have everything done on time, there was one final practice Blank wanted to perform before the video of the next day. Both Dark and Anti had promised to be in there, but only Dark was on time (no surprise there) as Anti had been putting the mannor upside down looking for something for the past five minutes and Blank was nowhere to be found. 

When checking the wall clock for the third time, thinking he might have misheard the time of the appointment, the young ego appeared on the recording room, going up and down on his tiptoes, his hands behind his back, and the biggest grin the monochromatic man had seen

"You look happy" 

"I have an idea" 

"Oh, really? Let me see what you have" 

"A knife!"

He felt his stomach drop. Every single alarm in his turned on the millisecond the green glitching blade was on his vision. He started to glitch between the still shocked expression and a panicked scream as Blank tilted his head to a side, not quite understanding what he had done wrong. 

Then the glitch bitch came through the door

"Hey, Dark, have you seen- OHDEARLORDBLANKWHATTHEHELL" 

"What?" 

"Give me that!" he ripped the weapon out of the Ego's hand "What were you doing with my knife?! Are you ok? Are you hurt?! I've told you a thousand times not to touch my Shit, Dammit!" 

"I'm fine, I just wanted to use it for the video" 

"Are you out of your goddanm mind?!" 

"Well, you're the one telling to use more violence" 

"With _Ethan_! Not you!" 

"Is not like I was going to cut myself with it!" 

"Maybe not in porpoise, but this shit glitches in and out of existence all the time! What if it suddenly appears stabbing your hand? Or your throat? We don't know how bad can you hurt yourself before is a problem, do you know what I'd do if something bad happened to you? 'Cause I fucking don't!"

"Anti?" Dark was worried something else had possed him

"I just-!..." he stopped in place, taking a deep breath as he disappeared the knife out of the place before speaking in a much calmer, less glitchy voice "Just be careful, and ask us if you're taking anything, and I mean _anything_ from us, ok? "

"Ok, sorry..." Anti wasn't sure what he felt on the chest when hearing that soft broken mumble, but he didn't like it. At all

"Look, I'm- _we're_ not mad. Only a little worried. Your video is already perfect, you don't need to put yourself in danger for it"

"But I wanted to be like you two"

"Blank, you aren't 'like us'. You are you. And trust me, that's more than enough" Dark put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile

"Are you sure?" 

"Like Jakieboy man has negative braincells" Anti grinned. Life went back the the young ego's face as he clapped his hands

"Alright, alright, let's start the show then!"

* * *

Once the performance was over, Blank's confidence sky-high by the end of it, the three of them headed back to their bedrooms. And to Anti's disgrace, the accomplishment of their son didn't make Dark forget the rest of the day

"Who would say you could be such a mommy hen? Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone that you do have feelings "

"Oh, fuck off..." he blushed between glitches, witch only made his husband laugh. Pouting, with his gaze looking at the opossite side, he said something he'd been meaning to say for a while "Hey, Dark?" the other hummed in response, and although both would forever deny to the rest that this conversation happened: "Thank you for bringing that kid into the mannor"

"Thank you for not stabbing him on the first week" 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a Prequel for this? Idk


End file.
